The Avengers
: Looking for another article with the name Avengers? Check out the Avengers disambiguation page. The Avengers are a team of superheroes that were formed to face the threats that no single hero could defeat. The Avengers are often called Earth's mightiest heroes. History Avengers Assembled The exact circumstances surrounding the Avengers formation is unknown. All that is known is that the teams founding members are Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man and Wasp. It is possible that the Avengers is a successor to another team of heroes that Iron Man lead called Force Works. The members of Force Works, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Scarlet Witch would all later join the Avengers. The Living Legend Sometime later Captain America was released from the vortex and joined the Avengers and became the teams co-leader along with Iron Man. The New Team Iron Man, Thor, Hulk and Captain America would eventually leave the team. Ant-Man became the Avenger's new leader and recruited Wonder Man, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Tigra, Beast, Sub-Mariner, Quicksilver and Black Panther. As time went on several members left the team only leaving Ant-Man, Wasp, Wonder Man, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye and Tigra. Sometime later the hero Falcon would join the Avengers. Ultron's revenge Years earlier Ant-Man created Ultron to be the ultimate superhero. However, Ultron was seemingly destroyed. Sometime later Ultron resurfaced and created an android called Vision to destroy the Avengers and later he would destroy all humanity. However, Vision rebelled against Ultron and helped the Avengers defeat him. Vision was then invited to join the Avengers which he accepted. The Zodiac The Zodiac was a group of aliens that came to Earth with ideas of world domination. Each member of the Zodiac was named after and resembled an animal of the zodiac astrological sign. The members included it's leader, Taurus, his second in command, Scorpio, and other members included Aries, Gemini, Leo, Aquarius, Sagittarius, Pisces, Cancer, Libra, Capricorn and Virgo. Zodiac first planned to clear the skies of all the satellites so they could exact their master plan. In their efforts they did battle with the Avengers and Iron Man. Eventually they succeed in clearing the skies, while the Avengers believed that they wanted to steal information from Stark's satellite. The Zodiac later appeared causing a distrubance in Earth's magnetic field by using the Zodiac Key. The Avengers defeated them and the Zodiac members were able to escape. Taurus then began to plot his "final victory." : It is possible that the Avengers finally defeated the Zodiac. However, Avengers: United They Stand was cancelled after season one. Natural disasters The Avengers roster was expanded to included She-Hulk, Rage, Speedball, Justice, Darkhawk and Hercules. Around this time Captain America and Iron Man rejoined the Avengers. When a natural disaster struck New York City the Avengers acted as disaster relief and were helped by the Fantastic Four. Doctor Doom When Doctor Doom absorbed the Silver Surfer's cosmic powers he used them to take over Earth. Doom then attacked the Avengers mansion. The Avengers attempted to defeat him. However, Doctor Doom used his cosmic power to place an energy shield around the mansion trapping the Avengers inside. The shield later vanished when the Fantastic Four defeated Doctor Doom. Alternate timeline When a time traveling criminal from the future named Fitzroy traveled to the year 1955 he assassinated Charles Xavier. This caused the future to be changed. Because Xavier was no longer alive he did not form the X-Men and they were not able to prevent a war between humans and mutants from starting. In this alternate timeline the Avengers were a group of super humans charged with hunting down mutants. After Bishop was able to stop Xavier's assassination the timeline was restored to normal. Members 67867867865667.PNG| Captain America 67867865843.jpg| Iron Man 79056867865.PNG| Thor 123987.PNG| Hulk 67867867867685.jpg| Ant-Man 57678658786786.jpg| Wasp 6987979786976.jpg| Scarlet Witch 6786878766567.jpg| Wonder Man 58785624423.PNG| Hawkeye 7699724545.PNG| Falcon 67978987.jpg| Tigra 67588797876798.jpg| Vision 65867876856.jpg| She-Hulk 675867865867.PNG| Rage 6787687685.PNG| Speedball 578678534.PNG| Justice 78687686785.PNG| Darkhawk 67867876.PNG| Hercules 678987978979.jpg| Black Panther 67865658678.PNG| Sub-Mariner 678877686.jpeg| Quicksilver 67878976978.jpg| Beast 8907908970.PNG| Silver Surfer Alternate timeline members 7686786587.jpg| Iron Man 6787876568.PNG| Wonder Man IMG_0724.PNG| Scarlet Spider 6787865834234.PNG| Black Widow 7689098.jpg| Captain America 7898797869.PNG| Giant Man 6758865856.jpg| Hercules 6586686768.jpg| Wasp 6597978979789.PNG| Daredevil In the comics Loki, the Norse God of evil, had been exiled to the dreded Isle of Silence for plotting against his stepbrother, Thor. Desprate for revenge, Loki needed to find a way to drawthe thunder god back to Asgard. When Loki spotted the Hulk he used his magic to make the Hulk think that dynamite had been placed on train tracks. When Hulk reached the for the bomb he crashed into the trestle. Fearing the Hulk was on another rampage, Rick Jones summoned the newly formed Teen Brigade and attempted to contact the Fantastic Four by short-wave radio. Loki, however, redirected Rick's message to Thor. Unfortunately for the god of evil, Iron Man, Ant-Man, and the Wasp also heard the teen's plea for help and quickly responded. Soon after the heroes met with the Teen Brigade, Thor began to suspect that Loki was trying to frame the Hulk. While the other heroes went after the Hulk, Thor journeyed to the Isle of Silence where he battled Loki and eventually learned the truth. After the thunder god revealed the Hulk's innocence, the five heroes decided to put aside their differences and work together as. . . the Avengers. An alien called Space Phantom later caused distrust within the team which caused the Hulk to quit the Avengers. After this the Avengers discovered Captain America's frozen body and thawed him out. The Avengers along with Captain America attended a press conference where they were turned into stone by a creature with a mysterious ray. Owing his life to the Avengers, Captain America tracked down the alien and learned that his ship crashed in Earth's ocean and that Namor promised to free his ship if he destroyed the Avengers. Captain America then makes him restore the Avengers and they free his ship and the alien returns to his home planet. The Avengers members then lose their powers forcing Captain America to recruit Hawkeye, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Later on Iron Man, Ant Man, Wasp, Thor and Hulk would regain their powers and rejoin the Avengers. The team would also expand it's membership to include Black Panther, Vision, Black Widow, Falcon, Beast, Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man, Wolverine and several others. Appearances 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *Night of the Lizard (Mentioned only) 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *To Battle the Living Planet *Doomsday 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *One Man's Worth, Part I 'Avengers: United They Stand' *Avengers Assemble, Part I *Avengers Assemble, Part II *Kang *Comes a Swordsman *Remnants *Command Decision *To Rule Atlantis *Shooting Stars *What a Vision Has to Do *Egg-streme Vengeance *The Sorceress's Apprentice *Earth and Fire, Part I *Earth and Fire, Part II Trivia *In an interview Mark Hoffmeier revealed that he would have liked to have written an episode of Spider-Man: The Animated Series where the Avengers made a guest appearance. Category:Heroes Category:A-Z Category:Teams Category:Hero teams Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Earth-92131 characters